


Cordelia Phones Home

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Book: Barrayar, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia sends her mother a vid to let her know she's pregnant--with a bonus appearance from Aral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordelia Phones Home

Cordelia sat in front of the comm console in the library and started the recording.  “Hello, Mother.”   She paused for a moment.  “I thought you had a right to know that you’re going to be a grandmother.  I’m pregnant.”  She paused.  “I hope you’re well.  That’s all, I suppose.”

She turned her head at the sound of footsteps in the hall.  Aral stuck his head into the room.  At the sight of the recording screen he waved silently, but she beckoned him in, indicating the seat next to her.  He came and sat next to her, a curious expression on his face.  “Aral,” she said, “this is intended for my mother.  Mother, this is my husband, Lord Regent Aral Vorkosigan.” 

Aral bowed his head at the camera.  “Madame Naismith.  It is an honor.” 

There was an awkward silence.  Cordelia glanced over at Aral. 

Aral gave her a _who, me?_ expression and continued, “I’m afraid I’m at a loss, Madame.  If you were a Barrayaran mother-in-law, I’d assure you that I’m of good Vor stock and free from genetic defects, and will someday be a Count.”  He glanced over at Cordelia.  “I somehow imagine that won’t impress your mother.” 

“Tell her you’re gainfully employed,” Cordelia suggested.

Aral laughed out loud, as Cordelia hoped he would.  “I assure you, Madame, I’m gainfully employed.”  He grinned.  “Too bad I’m not respectably employed—at least, I imagine, by Betan standards.” 

Cordelia cackled, which made Aral smile and kiss her hand. 

“Barrayar is a beautiful planet,” Cordelia continued, “and Aral is a good husband.  I’m excited that I’ll finally be a parent.”  She paused.  “I’ll send pictures.”  She hit the end recording button and turned it back to Aral.  “Do you want to watch it before we send it?”

“We’ll just look awkward if we re-record it,” he said. 

Cordelia marked the message personal and hit send. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving the scene where Aral charmed Elizabeth Naismith. I don't know if this would do it or not, but it's a start.


End file.
